


The Roomer

by CassieAngelus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, Glasses, Human Castiel, M/M, Nerdiness, Romance, Sassy, Sastiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieAngelus/pseuds/CassieAngelus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby has got a roomer, Castiel Novak, a son to a fellow hunter's brother. But Cas himself is a scholar, not a hunter. When Dean and Sam comes for a visit he discovers that Sam is very easy to like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Meeting - Castiel's POV

Castiel sat hunched over a book as usual. That was the best thing with living with Mr Singer, he had a lot of books and they where good too. Otherwise the whole house was a mess and the man was usually gruff, but Cas had come to understand that the man was rather sensitive under that gruff exterior. Anyway, the house and it's horrendous state made his hands itch, so during this two weeks he had lived here he had done his best to clean and sort everything. There was still a lot to do but the place looked much better.

He dropped the pen with a loud sigh and massaged his right palm with his left thumb. A glance at the watch told him that he had been studying for about four hours without a break, so perhaps it was time for one now. A cup of tea would be nice, he thought as he got up from the chair and down to the kitchen. The first thing he had bought when he had moved in was a water boiler. Boiling tea water in a pan everytime he wanted tea wasn't effective. He fixed the tea almost automatically, he had done it so many times that he probably could make tea in his sleep. With the cup in his hand he moved on to the living room and looked out through the window. He liked to observe his surroundings, not that much happened on the auto yard, but somehow he found it peaceful. A smile found its way to his lips, one of his the-corner-of-my-mouth-is-turning-slightly-upwards-smiles, which was rare to be him. But his peace was soon disturbed by the roaring sound of an engine and he frowned, he did not like to be disturbed. He turned on his heels and walked back up to his room at the same time as a black 1967 Chevrolet Impala parked outside the house.

\----------

Cas really tried his best to ignore all the noises the new guests caused, but it really sounded like there was an army out in the kitchen and not just two people, well three if you counted Mr Singer. It was almost impossible to focus on the 13th century text about demons he was reading. He took of his glasses with a small sigh and rubbed his eyes. One of the new arrivals said something about the house being cleaner and more in order, and he didn't say it in the nicest way either. That man seemed to be like a typical hunter, perhaps a bit more humor, but still stereotypical hunter. But the other one, the one with the beautiful voice, seemed to be more sensitive. Interesting, two so different persons traveling together. He could hear Mr Singer telling who he was, telling them he was a son to a fellow hunter's brother and that he was a loner and prefered books over killing, which was correct. With a grip on his now empty tea mug he went out to the kitchen, best to get over with the meeting and greeting at once, then he could perhaps get back to his book.

\----------

“I guess that's the dude you talked about” one of the men said.  
I recognize his voice as the steteotypical hunter one. He did look good though with his muscular body, dark blonde hair and extremely green eyes. His grin showed that he knew exactly how good looking he was, which made Castiel snort, he didn't like men who behaved like that.  
  
“Dean” said the other man and put and elbow lightly in the side of the first man. This man was the tallest person Cas had ever seen and he was beautiful with his long light brown hair, hazel eyes and a shy but apologetic smile on his lips. This one he liked.  
  
Wait, did he say Dean? Then this must be Dean and Sam Winchester, the famous hunter brothers.  
  
“You have to excuse my brother, he's a jerk.” Sam explained and reached out his hand towards Castiel. At first he just stared at the hand, but then Cas put his mug on the counter and took the offered hand with both his, feeling the tall man's warm strong hand between his smaller ones gave him a very pleasant warm feeling.  
  
“I am Castiel Novak. I am not a hunter, I am a scholar.” he always felt it was best to tell that to other hunters so they didn't expect him to join any of their violent hunts.  
  
“Look Sam, you've find yourself a nerdy boyfriend” Dean chuckled, which gave him a nice glare from his brother who responded by grinning even wider.  
  
“As I said, he's a jerk.”  
  
The smile Sam then gave Castiel made his inside melt. It was like staring into the sun and his brain couldn't find a single good word to say, so instead he decided to skip the tea and mumbled a “Nice to meet you” to Sam and fled.  
  
Sometimes even Cas gets annoyed over his lack of people skills.


	2. The First Meeting - Sam's POV

Sam was more then happy to get out of the cramped space in the Impala. They had been on the road for thirteen hours straight and his long legs didn't really like that. He heaved himself out of the car, grabbed his duffelbag from the trunk and followed his brother inside Bobby's house.  
The first Sam noticed when he entered was how much cleaner and organized the place looked, which was a bit chocking since he couldn't remember ever seen Bobby cleaning the place, well not much anyway.

“What the hell Bobby, have you grown female body parts or something?” Dean exclaimed, apparently as surprised as his brother.

“Well it ain't me, son.” the old man answered gruffly. “I've got a roomer. It's a fellow hunters nephew. He's a bit strange, a bit of a loner and he fancy books over killing.” Bobby continued when he saw the brothers raised eyebrows.  
Sam thought it could be nice with someone else who enjoyed researching, perhaps he could even get some help from the guy. Researching things together.

He was still deep in his thoughts when the roomer actually entered the kitchen and the sight that met Sam's eyes made him hold his breath for a few seconds. The man in front of him was beautiful, not that he actually had thought about how the roomer might have looked like, but he wasn't prepared for this. He couldn't do anything else then stare at his messy dark hair, full and kissable lips and the most amazing and bluest eyes he had ever seen. The body was fantastic too, lean but still muscular, unlike most guys of the bookish type that Sam had met.

“I guess that's the dude you talked about” Dean said with a smirk, which earned him an elbow in the side from Sam, not hard though even if he may have deserved that.

“Dean”, Sam sighed and shaked his head. “You have to excuse my brother, he's a jerk” he apologized and reached out his hand. This wasn't exactly a good first impression to the guy and for some reason Sam really wanted to make a good impression of both him and his brother. First he thought that the new man wouldn't take his hand, but he did, which made Sam smile wider.

“I am Castiel Novak. I am not a hunter, I am a scholar” the darkhaired man explained and looked at Sam with his intense and way too blue eyes. It felt like the air had just went out from the tall hunters lungs and that he also had forgotten how to refill them with the much needed oxygen.

“Look Sam, you've find yourself a nerdy boyfriend.” Dean chuckled and mentally slapped Sam back to reality. He gave his older brother one of his best bitchfaces and then turned back to Castiel.

“As I said, he's a jerk.” 

Hopefully the other man would not judge Sam by his big brothers childish behaviour. But the younger Winchester wasn't so sure about that when Castiel seemed to flee the scene and Sam felt how something heavy sinked into his stomach. He really didn't want the scholar to dislike him. That's when it hit him that he hadn't even said his own name, which made Sam curse himself under his breath. Somehow he was going to make up for the bad start. He had to, he thought as he looked towards the way Castiel had gone.


	3. I'm trying - Castiel's POV

The brothers had been at Bobby's for four days now and even though Castiel had wanted to talk to Sam he had barely dared to. Somehow the tall hunter made him feel shy and behave even more socially inept then he actally was. The few times he had talked to him, or rather Sam trying to talk to him, he had only uttered a few words. Cas just waited for the time when Sam would stop talking to him, getting too annoyed about never getting any proper answers. Today that time seemed to have come.

Sam had made a routine to stop by for a conversation every day. Usually it was about the job or what Castiel was reading, but the tall hunter had asked him a couple of personal questions too. Cas had really tried his best to answer anything Sam had wanted to know without sounding to factual or distant. Apparently he had failed since he hadn't been honored with the other man's prescence today. Castiel sighed and stood up, streching his stiff limbs, before heading out of his room for his fifth or sixth cup of tea. He looked down at the cup and sighed again, thinking about the remarks Dean had given his tea drinking and “chick mugs” and how Sam have defended him. For some reason he had just bowed down his head and fled the scene once again, he had wanted to thank the tall hunter but the words had got stuck in his throat. The memory of the situation made him clench his fist, feeling the anger towards himself rise up inside him. He needed a walk, he thought and put down the tea cup in the sink and grabbed his tan trenchcoat. The trenchcoat was another thing that apparently had amused Dean, but had been appreciated by Sam. Castiel sighed once again and put on the trenchcoat before he headed outside.

\----------

The cold autumn air had cooled his anger and cleansed his head a little. He took a deep breath and watched the air turn into a small white cloud on it's way out from his lungs. It actually was a bit too cold for the trenchcoat but he liked feeling the chill seep into his clothes and make his skin ache a little. It made him feel alive. He knew it was weird and that no one probably would understand why he liked it, therefore he had never told anyone about it. Castiel sighed, something he seemed to do a lot lately, and leaned against the corpse of what once was a car. Perhaps it was good that Sam had seemed to lost his interest in trying to talk to him. The brothers would probably leave soon anyway and it was a posibility that he would never see Sam again and it would only hurt more if they had become friends. He tipped his head backwards and stared up at the sky, now turning dark, squinting thoughtfully before he pushed his body away from the car and headed back inside. It was starting to get a bit too chilly, even for him.

\----------

When he got inside he heard that the others where in the kitchen, so he tried to sneak in without them noticing, but of course they did.  
“Son, come and eat some. You can't live on that darn tea of yours.” he heard Bobby's gruff voice call to him.

A heavy lump was starting to form in his stomach as he turned around to look at Bobby and the Winchesters. It was hard not to look worried when he saw that Sam looked unusually tired and troubled. Instead he forced a small smile and tried to focus on looking at Bobby.

“I appreciate the offer, but I'm not particularly hungry right now. I might eat something later.” Castiel answered with his most polite voice before he hurried up the stairs. 

He could hear Bobby muttering something, but he didn't care. The only thing on his mind now was how Sam had looked, he hadn't looked well at all. What if it was his fault? What if he had accidentally done something? It wouldn't be the first time that had happened. Perhaps he should talk to Sam? No, it would be better if he just stayed out of the young, tall hunters life. The thought of that made it ache in Castiel's chest, why he didn't understand, but he didn't like it at all. With the trenchcoat still on he sank down on his chair to give his attention to the old dusty book he was translating.


	4. I'm trying - Sam's POV

He had really tried to make up for the bad start, but so far his attempts had seem to failed. Sam ran a hand through his hair and sank down on the couch with a heavy sigh. The tall hunter had tried to talk with Castiel about different kinds of subjects and he had even made him tea once, but everything was met with short answers clearly without any interest or emotions.

“Fuck you, Dean” he mumbled for himself. 

He was sure his brother's behaviour was the reason to the dark haired man's annoyance and lack of interest. Sam couldn't blame him, Dean was a jerk who often spoke first and thought later, but he wasn't only a jerk, that was mostly his big brother's defence. But it destroyed more than what it protected, at least that was what Sam thought. He sighed once again and leaned back, he was tired, the tall hunter hadn't been able to sleep well since they came to Bobby. Something he had been able to do well was thinking, but that wasn't anything unusual for Sam Winchester. Dean loved to tease him for “thinking too much”, but Sam couldn't understand how you ever could think too much. He ran a hand through his hair and got up, feeling restless despite his tiredness. Perhaps he could go out for a run or take Bobby's car and drive away for a few hours? Oh, that's right, Bobby was away on a supply run so the car wasn't here and Dean was fixing something with his “Baby”, so the Impala was also out of the question.  
“A run then” he said out loud and shook his head slightly. Talking to himself wasn't a very good sign.

\----------

He stopped running, leaning slightly against a tree, panting after the spurt he had made up the hill. The running helped him clear his head and calm his feelings, but he wished that he had brought some water with him. Sam straightened up a bit and wiped away sweat from his face with the arm of his t-shirt. Automatically his thoughts went to the dark haired scholar back at Bobby's. What did he do wrong? He didn't understand why he cared this much about getting Castiel's attention either. This wasn't really like him, sure he was more emotional than Dean, but usually he didn't get this... obsessed about a man he'd just met. He swept away a couple of locks of hair from his face, not that it would last long. The view from the hill was beautiful and he wondered if Cas would like it here. When he realized what he had thought about he muttered something not so nice to himself and turned around. It was time to head back, he was starting to feel slightly dizzy anyway and he also thought he could feel a headache coming. With a sigh he started the run back to the house.

\----------

The hot water caressed his body and made his tense muscles relax. Sam loved taking hot and long showers and it felt especially good after a run or a hunt. But he was disturbed by loud banging on the door.

“Are you drowning yourself in there, bro? Others may need to pee.” Dean called through the door.  
Sam groaned and turned off the shower. He could hear his brothers grin and he rolled his eyes.

“Yeah yeah, I'm on my way. Take it easy, dude.”  
He dried himself and got dressed as fast as he could, without stressing, Dean could wait.

“Finally!” the older Winchester exclaimed as the door swung open and Sam exited the bathroom followed by a cloud of steam. But his brother stopped him on the door sill.

“Woah, you look like crap!” he said and examined his brother slightly worried.

“Thanks, you look pretty too.” Sam scoffed. Dean was more or less covered in dirt and engine grease, so he wasn't exactly the man to say anything about looks.

“Seriously, man. Are you ok?” Dean said with a voice all too familiar to the younger Winchester.

“Yeah I'm fine, just a bit tired and a headache.” he answered with a shrug.

For a few seconds it looked like Dean wouldn't accept the answer, but then he nodded slightly and closed the bathroom door.  
Sam walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where he found Bobby cooking something that looked like chili. He knew he should be hungry but he wasn't. He sank down on a chair by the table anyway, mostly because he didn't know what else to do.

\----------

He got startled from his thoughts by Dean slumping down on the chair next to him. Sam had no idea how long he had been lost in his mind, but it must have been some time because his brother was newly showered, and engine grease usually took some time to scrub away.  
The tall hunter sighed and ran a hand through his hair and his gaze went to the window. At the same time Castiel got visible among the car wrecks and Sam could feel that he stared at the other man. He really tried not to stare, but he couldn't help following the dark haired scholar's every move.

“Looking at your boyfriend?” Dean teased, noticing the interest his younger brother had for Cas.

“Shut up, Dean.” Sam muttered and gave his brother a well practiced bitchface.

“Son, come and eat some. You can't live on that darn tea of yours.” he heard Bobby say and looked away from Dean and met Castiel's blue eyes. They where so intense! Why did he look at him and not at Bobby when the older man talked to him? Cas gaze then shifted from the tall hunter to the gruff older man, like he had read Sam's mind, knowing how nervous his deep blue eyes made the younger Winchester.

“I appreciate the offer, but I'm not particularly hungry right now. I might eat something later.” Cas answered very politely and then disappeared.

Sam had hoped that Castiel had wanted to eat with them, but he was probably too annoyed at them for that. He just wanted to be with the other man, he didn't understand why, he just wanted it. He sighed and got up from the chair.

“I'm not hungry either. I'll eat later. Need to rest a bit. Headache.” he said as he hurried upstairs.

“What's goin' on with those two?” was the last thing Sam heard before he closed the door to his and his brother's room. He curled his long body into a foetal position. What had he done wrong? How could he make Castiel talk to him? He had to get things right! Sam sighed, again, and closed his eyes, he would actually try to get some sleep.


	5. Bobby has had enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it took so long for me to update. It won't take this long until next chapter, I've already begun the first sentences on it.  
> I also suck at writing from Bobby's pov, so please bear with me.  
> I'm also sorry it got so short, but I really wanted to have a chapter with Bobby trying to put Sam and Cas together.

Sometimes he wondered if it was all that bookish intelligence that made the boys oblivious about what others felt for them. They had to figure it out soon , because he swore he would bind them both together if they didn't begin to talk instead of skulking around and casting longing glances at each other. Because it drove him insane! Unfortunately it didn't seemed like that would happen, so Bobby decided to take the matter in his own hands.

\----------

He decided to start with Sam, since he knew that boy better than Castiel. The younger Winchester sat in the study with his head bowed over a book, as usual, when Bobby found him. This was one of the times were he was glad that the boy were so fond of books and learning because that played a central part in the idea he had about how he would make them talk to each other. Sam heard him when he came and looked up from the book and smiled.  
  
“Hi, Bobby.” the young man greeted. “Is there something you want?” Sam frowned slightly, the way he always did when someone might have a problem.  
  
“It's Cas, he's barely leaving his room. It ain't good for him being alone that much. I thought that you could try talking to him, sending Dean would probably not be a great idea.”  
Sam was quiet for a moment and the old man almost saw how much he thought and the small war going on in the younger man's head. But in the end he knew Sam would say yes, because he was to damn caring not to. Plus he was interested in Castiel, even if he apparently wouldn't admit it.  
  
“Yeah, sure Bobby, I'll do it later.” Sam answered with a somewhat stiff, yet polite, smile.  
  
“Good. I'll leave it to you then.” the old man replied before walking away. One boy done, one left.

\----------

Bobby knocked on the door to Castiel's room and when he got a muffled 'yes' as an answer, he opened the door and went inside. The young man looked up, reading glasses perched on his nose as usual.  
  
“Do you want something?” Cas cringed a bit when he heard how gruff his voice sounded. “I'm sorry, that didn't sound right. I'm not displeased by your presence in any way.”  
  
“I got that.” That man always talked so formal and strange. Does he ever relax? “Anyway, I was wondering if you could talk a bit to Sam. It can get a bit lonely for him, only talking to me and his brother. Dean also tend to annoy Sam a bit, you know how he is.” Bobby looked at the young man and he tried not to smile at the somewhat panicked look on his face. Poor bastard, he seemed to be terrified about talking to the man he so clearly was interested in.  
  
“Y-yes, of course. I will do it later, I need to finnish this first.” Cas made a small gesture towards the book in front of him.  
  
“Good, I'll let you finnish your work then.” The old man patted the younger one lightly on the shoulder before he got out from the room.

\----------

This had gone much better than Bobby had hoped for. Both had agreed to talk to the other and he would make sure they held the agreement too. He chuckled a bit for himself before he walked to the fridge and grabbed a beer. He hoped this would end well too, but since one of them was a Winchester the chance for that was rather low. The old man shook his head before he took a swig from the bottle. Now, where were he before he decided to play match maker?


End file.
